The CDPHE has been associated with the CDC PTC project for nearly 30 years. As a[unreadable] founding member of the NNPTC, the CDPHE's Part III PTC (formerly known as the Denver[unreadable] Part III PTC) has delivered 15 years of high-quality, comprehensive STD/I-IIV training for health[unreadable] professionals in the central quadrant. During this time, MPTC have trained hundreds of health[unreadable] professionals and consistently earned satisfaction ratings of 4.8 or higher on a five-point scale.[unreadable] MPTC has also led or collaborated in the development of training curricula that are now[unreadable] considered national standardsi the revised ISTDI, ASTDI, and PCRS.[unreadable] Operating under a new name, CDPHE's MPTC will continue to provide PS and program[unreadable] support (Part III) training to the 16 states of the central quadrant. The MPTC will draw on the[unreadable] decades-long experience as a PTC to deliver both nationally standardized courses and locally[unreadable] developed program support training, in full accordance with CDC guidelines, initiatives,[unreadable] essential functions, and areas of special emphasis.[unreadable] Staff of the MPTC is composed of highly experienced public health professionals with[unreadable] extensive background in PS and related public health areas. Sue Przekwas, will be the PS[unreadable] training director, and Emily Carson, will serve as the Part III coordinator, both offer many years[unreadable] of experience in the field and in the classroom.[unreadable] The MPTC research partners are among the most respected authorities in their fields.[unreadable] Franklyn Judson, M.D., a widely published author and member of the Presidential Advisory[unreadable] STD/H1VPrevention Training Centers, Funding Opporttmity Number: PS06-606,Part III Partner Services and[unreadable] Program Support Training Council on HIV/AIDS, will represent the UCHSC School of Medicine on this project. Dr.[unreadable] Judson will serve as the MPTC medical advisor. MPTC's second research partner, John Potterat,[unreadable] is welt known for research in social networking and clustering techniques for STD control. Mr.[unreadable] Potterat will serve as the MPTC technical advisor.[unreadable] The MPTC training objectives include impact, process, and collaborative objectives. In terms[unreadable] of impact, increases in knowledge, skills, attitudes, and improvements in service delivery will be[unreadable] demonstrated among 75 percent of the PS trainees. In terms of process, MPTC proposes to[unreadable] deliver 409.5-hours of PS training and 95-hours of program support training, consistent with[unreadable] needs identified in the quadrant. MPTC also propose to develop new courses to meet newly[unreadable] defined needs such as anonymous partners met over the Intemet: STD*MIS Overview[unreadable] (developed by MPTC) and Social Network Approach to STD Clustering (to be developed[unreadable] collaboratively with other Part III PTC sites). Finally, MPTC will further collaborate with the[unreadable] other Part III PTC sites to revise the Fundamentals of STD Intervention course.[unreadable] To demonstrate the effectiveness of the training activities, and to facilitate ongoing quality[unreadable] improvement, the MPTC will conduct evaluation on multiple levels: customer satisfaction, shortterm[unreadable] training outcomes (such as pre- and posttests), and medium-term training outcomes (such as[unreadable] surveying trainee supervisors three months after the conclusion of the course).